Yami-Yume
by naTSUna
Summary: Wajah-wajah ketakutan, menyedihkan dan tak bernyawa layaknya sebuah pemandangan yang sangat menyenangkan hati. Kutukan di tubuhku ini dan iblis yang mulai merasuki jiwaku ini. Oh, jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Menarilah, mayat-mayatku tercinta.
1. That Dream

Yo, minna~ Saya newbie di sini. Jadi ini fic pertama saya. Mohon bantuannya. ^^

**.**

**Disclaimer : This is my own fict. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo-sensei.**

**Rate : M, for violence and gore  
**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo, chara death**

**.**

**Chapter 1 – That Dream**

Ini bukan dimana saat tubuhmu dikendalikan oleh sesuatu yang membuatmu melakukan apa yang tidak ingin kaulakukan. Ini adalah saat kau bahkan ingin untuk melakukan hal yang tak pernah kaupikirkan sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rukia POV**

"Baiklah, aku percayakan padamu." ujar Ukitake-san sambil memunggungiku.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "_Wakarimashita_."

Kulihat Ukitake-san berjalan menyusuri koridor dan menunggunya menghilang di belokan. Baiklah, aku akan menemui Ichigo malam ini.

Sebelum itu, aku akan menemui Urahara Kisuke untuk meminjam _gigai_. Sebenarnya gigai tidak begitu dibutuhkan untuk misi kali ini. Tapi aku berencana kembali ke Soul Society besok pagi. Aku ingin bertemu Yuzu dan Karin. Sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke Kota Karakura dengan _Senkaimon_. Dan kini aku berdiri di depan Urahara _Shōten_.

Aku membuka pintu. "_Konban_—" belum selesai aku mengucapkan salam, Urahara-san sudah berdiri di depanku.

"Aaa~ Rukia-chan, apa ada misi kali ini? Kau butuh _gigai_, bukan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Sepertinya kau sudah tahu tentang ini, Urahara-san." jawabku sambil melepaskan geta dan melangkah masuk. Hm, toko ini tidak ada perubahan sejak terakhir kali aku kemari.

"Apa kau akan menemui Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Urahara-san lagi, ia membawa _gigai_-ku di tangannya dan memberikannya padaku.

"Ya. Aku memang akan menemuinya. Baiklah, aku pergi. _Arigatō gozaimasu_."

Aku mengenakan gigai-ku dan yah, aku terlihat. Berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak diterangi temaram lampu.

_Fufufu…_ Suara itu.

Aku berhenti, menoleh ke belakang, menajamkan telinga, memandang ke segala arah tanpa sekalipun merubah posisi. DUG! Aku tersentak. Uh, dadaku… sesak. Ini lagi. Aku masih terus mencari sumber suara yang kudengar tadi. Itu jelas bukan suara manusia karena aku juga mendengarnya di Soul Society.

Cih, aku sudah siap melepaskan _gigai_ dan langsung menarik _zanpakutō_-ku—menghadapi siapapun yang akan muncul. Sunyi. Begini lagi. Apa-apaan suara itu?

Aku menghela napas panjang. Baiklah, kutegakkan tubuhku dan mulai berjalan lagi. Mungkin bukan hal besar, tapi aku akan coba mencari tahu tentang ini. Mungkin besok aku akan menanyakannya pada Akon.

**.**

**.**

"Mm, jadi… ini tentang hollow yang merasuki beberapa orang akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Ichigo sambil meletakkan kaleng sodanya yang kosong.

Aku mengangguk, "Ini memang bukan tugas berat. Walau ini hal baru, ada kasus yang hampir sama dengan ini. Kau—sebagai Shinigami pengganti—akan membantuku dalam misi kali ini. Dan kurasa, selebihnya kau sudah tahu." jelasku. Aku bangun dan berdiri membelakanginya. "_Iku zo_."

Ichigo melompat berdiri, merenggangkan lehernya dan mendesah, "Yosh! Kita mulai malam yang panjang ini."

**.**

**.**

Kami memutuskan untuk mulai mencari di daerah sekitar sekolah dan hasilnya nihil. Kami mulai berpencar dan melompati atap demi atap.

Sebuah jendela menarik perhatianku, ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam sana. Aku melompat mendekati jendela kaca dengan tirai tersibak di kanan-kirinya dan menoleh ke dalam dengan bebas tanpa terhalang apapun. Kulihat seorang gadis menggeliat di atas futon-nya, berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri dan merintih. Ia mulai berteriak pelan dan mengikik. Sampai kedua tangannya menyambar lehernya, mencekiknya keras-keras. Gadis itu tertawa nyaring.

Aku tersentak. Kubuka jendela dan mendekati si gadis. Apa ini hollow? Ya, ini memang hollow, tapi…

Mata gadis itu terbuka. Bola matanya memutar dengan liar dan berhenti padaku. Aku terdiam. Tiba-tiba tangan si gadis mengarah ke leherku, mencoba mencekikku. Aku cukup cepat menghindari tangannya dengan langsung melompat ke belakang. Aku bersiap menarik _zanpakutō_-ku.

Tubuhnya dikendalikan.

Aku menarik ___zanpakutō_-ku, "Menarilah, _Sode no Shi_—" DUG! Uh, ini mencengkeram kimono hitamku. Ada apa dengan tubuhku?

"Ugh… Ahk!" jeritku pelan. Dadaku sesak, lebih sakit daripada sebelumnya. Aku terjatuh—tersungkur di lantai, berusaha bangkit. Gadis itu sudah berdiri di depan kepalaku yang bahkan tak sanggup menengadah. Aku harus melawan rasa sakit ini.

DEG!

Sesuatu merasukiku dari ujung kepala lalu memenuhi seluruh tubuhku sampai ke ujung jari. Jiwaku terasa pekat. Hatiku dipenuhi oleh sesuatu dan otakku terasa ingin meledak. Semua berlangsung begitu cepat sampai akupun belum mangembil napas atau berkedip. Sesuatu menjalar dari dadaku, seakan-akan melekat dalam aliran darahku. Tubuhku terasa panas. Aku mencoba berdiri. Badanku terhuyung ke depan lalu ke samping seperti orang mabuk. Dan aku berhasil berdiri dengan tegak di hadapannya. Menatapnya dan menyeringai.

Aku merasa lebih hidup.

Kuambil _zanpakutō_ milikku dan menebasnya secara diagonal tepat melewati jantung si gadis. Gadis itu roboh seketika dan tepat bersamaan dengan itu, Ichigo datang.

"Ru-Rukia? _Daijobu_?" tanyanya sambil tanpa henti mengamati sekeliling. Dan pandangannya berhenti pada zanpakutō-ku lalu beralih pada si gadis yang telah mati dengan bagian dada sudah terkoyak dan darahnya yang mulai mengalir deras. "Apa yang—"

Ichigo bungkam karena aku mulai mengangkat _zanpakutō_-ku tinggi-tinggi dan mengayunkannya di atas tubuh gadis di hadapanku. Percikan darah segar menari-nari indah. Belum cukup. Aku menusukkannya lagi dan lagi sampai terdengan bunyi harmoni antara tulang-tulang yang retak dan patah, daging yang tercincang dan darah yang terus mengalir segar. Darah terus menyembur dan membasahi kimono hitamku yang kini terlihat lebih hitam—lebih pekat—dari biasanya.

Aku tak merasa dikendalikan sama sekali. Tubuhku bergerak atas keinginanku, kemauanku. Aku menyukainya.

"O-Oi! Rukia, hentikan!" Ichigo menarik bahuku keras-keras. Aku masih berusaha mengiris tipis wajah gadis itu, tapi Ichigo langsung melemparku ke belakang, mendorong bahuku hingga membentur dinding kamar. Rasa khawatir dan marah terlukis jelas di matanya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Sadarlah, Rukia! Kau sudah kelewatan. Apa kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Kau bisa dapat hukuman berat." seru Ichigo berusaha menyadarkanku.

Napasku tertahan. Aku mengedipkan mata dan mencoba memahami keadaan. Aku memandang ke arah mayat si gadis. Bagian dada dan perutnya sudah tak lagi berbentuk. Retakan tulang dan beberapa irisan daging bertaburan di sekelilingnya. Darahnya masih mengalir dan membasahi setengah dari _futon_-nya. Matanya masih terbuka lebar seakan-akan bola matanya akan melompat keluar. Apa yang kulakukan?

Sepersekiandetik kemudian, rasa itu muncul lagi. Merambat sangat cepat dan langsung memenuhi rongga dadaku lalu menjalar ke kepalaku. Dengan cepat aku membalik _zanpakutō_-ku dan menebas Ichigo. Kudengar erangannya dan suara tubuhnya yang terbentur dinding. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku mengambil lompatan dan menerjang tubuh si gadis. Gadis yang kini terlihat lebih manis dari saat pertama aku melihatnya.

Hm, dari mana aku mulai? Kakinya? Wajahnya? … Matanya.

Mata yang hampir mencuat keluar itu berkilau terkena cahaya bulan. Kulit yang tadinya seputih beras, bening dan bersih, kini menjadi pucat, membiru dan dipenuhi bercak darah. Melankolis.

Aku mengangkat tanganku perlahan, mendekatkannya pada wajah si gadis, menyusuri lekukan aliran darah dari mulutnya. Aku menjilat bibirku, ini membuatku semakin bergairah. Kumasukkan jari telunjukku ke dalam lubang matanya, mengoreknya perlahan, memasukkannya lebih dalam. Aku tersenyum, menyenangkan. Kutekuk jariku dan menariknya. Bola mata itu lepas! Menggelinding dan berhenti di sampingku. Lucunya.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik lengan kimono-ku. Itu tangan Ichigo. Kurasa tebasan yang kubuat tidak begitu dalam dan hanya mengenai kulit luarnya saja. Oh, kumohon jangan ganggu aku, Ichigo.

"Berhenti, Rukia!"

Tangan kirinya menyambarku, menarik kerah kimono-ku dan mengangkatku cukup tinggi hingga hanya jari kakiku yang menyentuh lantai.

"_Suman_." ucapnya lirih. Dengan cepat ia melayangkan tinjunya ke perutku.

Pandanganku meredup. Gelap.

**.**

**.**

**Ichigo POV**

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju rumah. Hari sudah hampir pagi, mungkin Yuzu dan Karin akan mengomeliku karena pergi tanpa pamit.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan jadi seperti ini. Kupikir misi ini tidak bergitu sulit, ini benar-benar di luar pikiranku. Rukia yang selalu hati-hati dan bersikap kritis bisa dirasuki sesuatu, membunuh orang tak bersalah dan melakukan hal keji semacam itu.

Kurotsuchi bilang bahwa masalah Rukia akan diselidiki untuk ditindaklanjuti. Aku tidak tahu apakah Rukia akan dihukum mati atau dibebaskan karena menurutku dia dikendalikan. Aku tidak bodoh, aku juga tahu tentang hipnotis.

Ah, aku tidak paham tentang ini. Akon bilang ini cukup mengancam Rukia dan dia tak mau memberi tahu kenapa. Si Byakuya malah diam saja. Jadi, setelah interogasi panjang yang melelahkan itu, aku pulang. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau karena keadaan Rukia masih belum jelas. Tapi, Genryūsai-dono berjanji bahwa kabar mengenai kasus Rukia akan segera disampaikan padaku secepatnya. Yah, aku percaya padanya dan kembali ke Karakura.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi, aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja, Rukia.

**.**

**.**

**Rukia POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Kepalaku berat dan pandanganku masih sedikit kabur. Dimana ini? Apakah aku ada di rumah Ichigo? Atau Soul Society? Bukan.

"_Rukia Kuchiki…"_

Suara itu lagi! Aku beranjak bangun dan memandangi sekeliling dengan waspada. Ini buruk.

"Siapa di sana? Tunjukkan dirimu!"

Ruangan ini gelap hampir tak ada cahaya, luas seakan-akan tidak berujung.

_"__Apakah kau bahagia? Adakah keinginanmu yang belum tepenuhi? Rasa haus akan sesuatu?"_

Sial. Suara itu terasa sangat dekat denganku, tapi bahkan aku tak merasakan kehadiran siapapun.

"Siapa kau?" Aku mengambil kuda-kuda dan bersiap menarik zanpakutō-ku. "Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Keluarkan aku dari tempat ini!"

Aku merasakan reishi yang semakin padat.

_"__Dengarlah, Rukia__! __Aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan. Bebaslah dan lakukan apa saja yang kau suka! Turuti apa 'keinginan' hatimu."_

Tubuhku membeku mendengar ucapannya.

_"…'__keinginan' hatimu…"_

Hatiku serasa mengulang kata itu berkali-kali. Tanpa henti.

"AAARGH!" teriakku nyaring. Tubuhku kembali terisi oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mengalir dalam darahku, memenuhi hatiku dan berkumpul di kepalaku. Aku tertawa dan menyeringai.

_"__Fufufu… Kau merasakannya, bukan? Sensasi yang begitu bergairah, meletup-letup dan membara. Seperti itulah rasanya jika kau dapat memenuhi keinginanmu."_

Aku memejamkan mata, merasakan setiap desir darahku yang mengalir dalam tubuhku.

Kubuka mataku perlahan dan memandang penuh keyakinan.

"Aku mulai."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N** :

Akhirnya chapter pertama selesai. Maaf kalau agak freak. Maklum masih newbie.

Mungkin chapter berikutnya agak telat karena saya sendiri mulai sibuk. Hehe...

Please review, minna~ Arigatō.

TSU


	2. Run Away

Yo, minna! Waa… Gomen ne. Karena tiba-tiba saya kehabisan kata-kata untuk ngelanjutin fict ini, jadi sampai molor banget begini. *kena timpuk* Sepertinya pelangi masih buram di otak saya. Oh ya, chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya dan lebih terasa unsur fantasinya. Jadi, saya harap minna-tachi dapat lebih menikmati cerita dari otak psikopat saya ini.

Yosh! Saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi. Terima kasih atas dukungannya, minna. ^^

**.**

**Disclaimer : This is my own fict. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo-sensei.**

**Rate : M, for violence and gore  
**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo, chara death**

**.**

**Chapter 2 – New Life**

Aku memutuskan untuk memulai hidup baru, dengan kekuatan baru. Ini artinya aku bukanlah aku yang dulu. Mencari tubuh-tubuh layu dan memainkannya dengan penuh senyum dan tawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All ****Rukia POV**

Saat aku kembali, aku mendapati diriku di sebuah kurungan—yah, tidak mirip penjara. Aku pernah berada di tempat seperti ini sebelumnya, saat aku akan dijatuhi hukuman mati. Di dalam _Senzaikyū_ yang dapat dengan jelas melihat _Sōkyoku_, tempat dimana aku "hampir" akan dieksekusi dulu.

Aku bisa membayangkan apa yang ada di pikiran Ichigo saat ini. Aku tidak boleh bertemu dengannya setelah apa yang kulakukan. Lebih merasa malu daripada takut.

Apa yang akan orang-orang pikirkan tentangku? Aku tidak ingin membuat Onii-sama mengacuhkanku lagi. Aku tidak ingin membuat Ukitake-san kecewa. Tapi, setelah aku pikirkan semua yang terjadi. Kupikir tak ada jalan kembali.

Aku merasakan kekuatan baru dalam tubuhku. Ini aku rasakan sejak berada di tempat itu. Tempat gelap dimana aku berbicara dengan suara itu. Aku merasa seperti orang lain. Tapi setidaknya, sekarang aku lebih bisa mengatur tubuhku. Aku tidak akan sesak nafas atau merasa tersiksa. Aku telah menyesuaikan tubuhku dengan kekuatan ini.

Jadi, tentu saja aku tidak akan menunggu hari kematianku di tempat ini. Aku akan pergi dari sini. Sejauh mungkin. Karena jika "keinginan"-ku muncul tiba-tiba, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikannya. Jantungku berdetak tanpa tempo dan kepalaku pusing berat. Mengapa aku bisa tahu? Yah, karena saat ini aku tengah merasakannya. Belum parah, aku masih bisa menahannya.

Hm, malam semakin larut dan kabut mulai menyelimuti _Seireitei_. Tidak mudah melarikan diri dari dalam _Senzaikyū_, aku pun tidak ingin melakukannya waktu itu. Tapi, saat ini aku bisa melakukan apapun dan aku harus keluar dari Soul Society.

Kuletakkan telapak tanganku di dinding dan perlahan tubuhku menembusnya. Berhasil, aku keluar tanpa menimbulkan kegaduhan. Dan aku harap, aku dapat lolos dari tempat ini tanpa seorang pun yang mengetahuinya. Jika itu sampai terjadi, aku akan serba kesulitan jika harus meladeni para _Taichō_ dan _Fuku-taichō_. Aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko.

Baru beberapa detik aku melangkah, sebuah alarm berbunyi dan dalam hitungan detik sekelompok pasukan Gotei 13 menyerbu tempat dimana aku berpijak. Hei, ini pertarungan yang tidak adil! Banyak lawan satu? Bahkan aku tak membawa senjata apapun. Apa boleh buat, kugunakan saja apa yang ada.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengambil ancang-ancang. Salah seorang menghunuskan _zanpakutō_-nya ke wajahku tapi aku memiringkan tubuhku lebih cepat darinya. Seorang lagi menerjangku dari belakang, mengangkat _zanpakutō_-nya tinggi-tinggi dan bertujuan menghancurkan tengkorak kepalaku. Aku behasil menangkis serangannya dengan punggung tanganku dan sebelum ia sempat kembali mundur, aku meraihnya kerah kimono hitamnya dan melemparnya ke arah salah satu kawannya yang pertama kali menyerangku.

Baiklah, aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini agar aku dapat cepat pergi.

Aku mulai memejamkan mata, berusaha memfokuskan pikiran. Merasakan setiap desir darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhku. Masih dengan mata terpejam, aku menyunggingkan senyuman. Lalu, kubuka mataku.

Kemarilah.

Kudengar derap langkah kaki mulai mendekat. Sepertinya belasan orang. Mulai serius rupanya. Yah, aku juga.

Aku mulai memainkan tangan dan kakiku. Entahlah, dengan kekuatanku yang baru ini aku bisa menemukan titik-titik fatal di seluruh bagian tubuh. Serasa bisa membacanya dalam sekali pandang. Sangat menyenangkan, bukan? Melihat satu persatu tubuh pasukan itu mulai jatuh terkulai seperti kelopak bunga yang rontok.

Orang-orang ini tiada habisnya. Setiap aku berhasil mengalahkan sekelompok pasukan, sekelompok lagi akan mulai menyerang dengan membabibuta.

Ada dua orang yang menyerangku secara bersamaan. Yang satu bersiap menghunuskan _zanpakutō_-nya lurus dari sisi kananku dan yang satunya lagi mengangkat _zanpakutō_-nya tinggi-tinggi sambil melompat di hadapanku. Mereka cukup cepat, tapi kurasa aku jauh lebih cepat. Kutarik lengan orang yang berada di kananku sambil mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat sehingga membuat orang yang menyerangku dari depan itu tidak sempat menghentikan gerakannya. Yap, alhasil _zanpakutō_-nya sukses membelah kawannya secara diagonal dari bahu ke pinggang. Kulihat wajah kawannya yang terbelah itu. Matanya melebar, penuh keputus-asaan, sadar bahwa ia akan kehilangan eksistensinya di dunia ini.

Yah, kuucapkan selamat jalan dan terima kasih.

Tanpa banyak pikir, aku mengambil _zanpakutō_ milik orang yang sudah terbelah jadi dua itu. Aku melompat ke depan dan menerjang yang satunya lagi—yang masih terpaku dengan pemandangan di depan matanya: kawan yang telah dibunuhnya. Dengan cepat dan pasti, _zanpakutō_ di tanganku menembus lehernya. Merasakan setiap mili lapisan kulit dan daging yang kuiris dan buku tulang yang kupotong rapi. Sepercik darah membasahi tanah dan banyak lagi yang mengalir dari potongan kepala dan tubuhnya yang jatuh hampir bersamaan. Tap. Aku mendarat di belakangnya dengan baik lalu menoleh ke belakang, ke arah tubuh yang kini kehilangan kepalanya.

"_Go_-_me_-_n_ _ne_." ucapku sambil tersenyum. Mungkin saat ini ekspresi wajahku hampir mirip dengan Ichimaru Gin.

Sekelompok lagi sedang menerjang ke arahku. Cih, apa aku harus meladeni mereka semua? Menyenangkan memang melihat semakin banyak tubuh yang akan menghibur jiwaku dengan suka rela. Aku sudah cukup puas dan senang, walau begitu masih ada rasa untuk meneruskannya. Tapi, ini bukan waktu yang tepat melihat situasi dan kondisiku saat ini. Aku harus menemukan _zanpakutō_-ku dulu lalu segera pergi dari sini. Aku tidak ada waktu.

**.**

**.**

Aku berhasil pergi dari _Sōkyoku_. Bisa dibilang melarikan diri. Ah, aku tidak terlalu peduli seberapa pecundangnya melakukan itu. Aku terdesak, bukankah itu wajar saja untuk dilakukan dalam keadaan begini?

Kini aku melayang di atas _Seireitei_. Memijak udara dengan pandangan menyapu seluruh sudut bangunan dan jalan di bawahku. Aku tidak sedang mencari, aku hanya berpikir. Dimana kemungkinan terbesar _Shirayuki_, _zanpakutō_-ku, berada? _Gijutsukaihatsu Kyoku_*? Bisa jadi. Entah mengapa, terlintas nama Kurotsuchi Muyuri-san di benakku. Apa mungkin ada di markas Divisi 12? Intuisiku jadi makin tajam belakangan ini, tepatnya karena kekuatan baruku. Hatiku membulatkan tekad dan kuputuskan untuk menuju ke sana.

Mendatangi markas besar tentu akan jadi ancaman. Pergi ke sana sama saja dengan menyerahkan diri. Apalagi Kurotsuchi-san bukanlah orang yang bisa dianggap remeh. Aku tak mau membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk.

Aku menempelkan pundakku di dinding tepi jalan. Berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara dan meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Malas dengan situasi layaknya perampok ini, aku membuat sebuah bola reishi tipis dalam radius lima meter dariku. Suara apapun yang berada di dalam jangakauan ini tidak akan terdengar dari luar, termasuk aku yang menjadi titik pusatnya. Sayangnya, sepertinya hanya berlaku untuk suara. Walau kini aku selalu menekan _reiatsu_-ku untuk menyembunyikan keberadaanku, matapun masih bisa menangkapku. Mungkin itu yang terjadi saat aku keluar dari _Senzaikyū_ tadi. Meskipun begitu, kurasa ini cukup.

Saat aku akan berbelok di persimpangan pertama, suara seseorang di belakangku menghentikan langkahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Rukia?"

**.**

**.**

Aku membalikkan tubuh ke belakang, memandang lurus seseorang di sana. Angin berhembus menyapu kulitku. Aku menatap matanya, orang yang tak mungkin aku lupa. Auranya tidak mengancam, ekspresi wajahnya dingin dan raut mukanya menggambarkar emosi yang tidak bisa kujelaskan.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Setiap katanya seakan menggema di telingaku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya saat ini, dalam keadaan seperti ini. Seharusnya, aku keluar dari sini tanpa bertemu dengannya. Aku tidak ingin menampakkan diriku di hadapan orang-orang yang akan kulupakan—dan kutinggalkan. Sekalipun aku tak mampu melupakannya, aku akan berusaha membuang memori tentangnya. Dan sekalipun mereka mencariku setelah apa yang kulakukan, aku akan berusaha untuk pergi jauh dari mereka. Karena 'keinginanku'.

"Kaien… dono," kataku lirih.

Oh, tidak. Rasa ini … muncul lagi. Tatapan mataku berubah dan badanku sedikit oleng. Apa aku harus … melakukan ini pada Kaien-dono? Uh, jantungku berdetak tak keruan dan kepalaku berdenyut hebat. Menjauh dariku, Kaien-dono! Pergilah dan aku akan segera mencari tubuh yang lain. Kumohon, cepat pergilah!

Di luar harapan, ia berjalan perlahan ke arahku.

"Kembalilah ke _Senzaikyū_." ucapnya berusaha menghentikan tindakanku.

Pergi! Pergi dari sini!

DUG! Dalam sekejap, sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan memenuhi hatiku seolah akan tumpah sebab hatiku tak urung menampungnya. Aku tertawa dalam diam. Tanganku terasa gatal, mataku terfokus pada sesosok tubuh yang tengah berjalan ke arahku dan pikiranku mulai menjalar kemana-mana. Aku tak sanggup menahan diri.

Aku menggumam. Sesungging senyuman menghiasi wajahku yang sedikit merunduk. Aku mengambil tumpuan dan melompat. Menerjangnya.

Mengetahui gelagatku sebelumnya, Kaien-dono menarik _zanpakutō_-nya dan mengacungkannya ke arahku. Lidah menyapu bibirku. Aku menangkis _zanpakutō_-nya dengan punggung tangan kiriku dan tangan kananku sukses menusuk lehernya. Sayangnya, hanya menusuk, tidak menembus. Aku mundur ke belakang untuk mengambil ancang-ancang di tengah erangannya yang menghibur hati.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, aku melesat ke balik punggungnya. Kulihat ekspresi terkejutnya dan matanya yang melebar diikuti badannya yang reflek berbalik ke arahku. Sebelum sempat ia melakukannya, aku dengan cepat mengambil tangan kirinya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sambil melompat. Sepersekiandetik kemudian, aku menumpu kakiku di punggungnya dan memutar tangannya ke belakang kuat-kuat.

Trrtak-TRRAKK!

"AAAAAAARRRGGHH!"

Terdengar bunyi retakan tulang yang sangat keras. Suaranya melengking memenuhi telingaku. Ia terus merintih dan berteriak nyaring. Membuat senyumanku semakin lebar dan hatiku tertawa lebih keras. Mungkin suaranya bisa memancing banyak orang kemari, tapi aku berani menjamin tak seorang pun mendengarnya selain diriku. Aku bisa menikmati suara simfoni yang indah ini seorang diri.

Aku cukup senang dengan pemandangan di depan mataku. Lengannya menggantung, hampir lepas. Sepertinya tulangnya putus total. Ujung tulang lengan atas dan bahunya retak memperlihatkan sedikit sumsum tulang yang agak kekuningan bercampur merah darah. Kulitnya sobek parah, membentuk pola zig-zag kasar dan abstrak, memperlihatkan gumpalan dagingnya yang kemerahan. Merekah indah sepeti bunga mawar yang sedang mekar. Darah mengalir cukup deras dari sana, mengalir menuju telapak tangan dan berakhir di ujung jari yang layu sebelum menetes ke tanah. Satu-satunya yang membuat tangan itu tidak putus sepenuhnya adalah kulit dan daging di bagian ketiak yang masih bertahan walau sudah terlihat guratan-guratan merah muda hasil lintiranku. Aku tersenyum senang, bibirku sedikit terbuka meluapkan rasa bahagiaku. Hatiku tergelitk, seolah aku baru saja mendapat hadiah luar biasa spesial dari seseorang yang amat kunanti.

_Ureshii ne_.

Kaien-dono menatapku tak percaya sambil terus merintih dan terengah-engah menahan sakit. Tak kuat menopang tubuhnya dan menopang tubuhnya sambil belutut, ia tak berhenti menatap jauh ke dalam mataku. Seakan hanya satu kata di kepalanya: mengapa. Aku diam tak bergeming, menikmati emosi di wajahnya dan tentu saja, bahunya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal berusaha menahan rasa sakit dari permukaan dagingnya yang kian perih bersentuhan dengan angin.

"Ru-Ruki..a..." Ia memanggil namaku sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali, meminta kejelasan atas apa yang kuperbuat.

Tubuhku kembali tersentak. Jiwaku meraung-raung, haus dan terus meminta "lebih". Darah berdesir di sekujur tubuhku. Tatapan mataku masih sama dan senyumanku semakin lebar. Aku mengambil napas sejenak.

_Motto_, _motto_… _Motto_!

Aku kembali menerjangnya, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ia terkejut bukan main. Kulihat secuil rasa takut di wajahnya. Matanya melebar berusaha mengikuti gerakanku. Mulutnya sedikit menganga.

_Gotcha_.

Berhenti di sisi kanannya, aku memasukkan jari tanganku ke mulutnya. Tangan kiriku mencengkeram rahang atasnya dan tangan kananku di rahang bawah. Dengan tetap mempertahankan kecepatanku—untuk tak memberikannya kesempatan sekecil apapun—aku menarik kuat-kuat kedua tanganku berlawanan arah. Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan suara yang sangat indah ini. Hatiku bergumuruh dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Mengulum tawa dalam senyuman lebarku. Rahang bawah itu lepas dari tengkoraknya! Darah tak urung menyembur deras ke arahku. Membasahi kimono putihku (di sini Rukia menggunakan kimono putih karena kini statusnya adalah tawanan) yang dengan cepat berubah menjadi merah pekat. Beberapa percikan darah mendarat di wajahku. Mataku berbinar meluapkan rasa senang yang luar biasa. Aku benar-benar tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, maaf dan terima kasih, Kaien-dono.

Aku mulai berjalan perlahan menuju tujuan awalku. Meninggalkan seonggok mayat dengan posisi yang tidak wajar di tangah jalanan sepi. Senyuman masih belum berhenti menghiasi wajahku. Aku puas, sangat puas.

Beberapa langkah berjalan, aku kembali mendengar bunyi alarm yang menggema. Sial. _Reiatsu_-nya, _reiatsu_ Kaien-dono. Aku langsung mengambil langkah seribu menuju markas besar Divisi 12. Aku sudah mulai bisa merasakan keberadaan Shirayuki milikku. Sambil menekan _reiatsu_-ku sendiri hingga lenyap, aku terus berlari menuju dinding belakang markas. Aku sukses melompati dinding dan memasuki halaman belakang. Dengan kewaspadaan tinggi, aku berjalan perlahan menuju pintu _shōji_ terdekat sambil membungkuk. Cahaya bulan tertutup awan tebal. Tak ada sumber cahaya dari luar. Aku cukup lega, karena itu berarti bayanganku tak akan membentuk dan terlihat dari dalam.

Aku tidak merasakan _reiatsu_ atau tanda-tanda seseorang di dalam ruangan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk masuk. Hm, ruang santai. Sebuah _kotatsu_ berada di tengah ruangan, ada beberapa bantal duduk ditumpuk rapi di depan rak tinggi yang dipenuhi buku dengan berbagai macam ukuran. Benar-benar meyakinkan.

Hanya ada sedikit orang di sini. Bahkan aku tidak merasakan _reiatsu_ milik Kurotsuchi Mayuri-san. Senyuman lebar lagi-lagi menghiasi wajahku. Kesempatan bagus. _Shirayuki_ berada sangat dekat dari sini. Dua ruangan ke arah barat. Baiklah, yang kutahu, hanya ada dua orang setingkat kursi ketujuh, hanya prajurit biasa. Dan keberadaan _reiatsu_ lain ada di bagian utara dan timur markas ini. Lebih mudah dari yang kuperkirakan.

Aku menembus dinding dengan mudah. Kurasa aku mulai terbiasa dengan ini. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan ruangan ini, tidak cukup tertarik dengan institut penelitian. Aku meletakkan telapak tanganku di dinding terakhir. Di depanku adalah ruangan dimana _Shirayuki_ disimpan—atau lebih tepatnya disegel sementara. Mungkin dengan kekuatan ini, segel bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Mencoba membaca situasi, aku merasakan kehadiran dua orang di ruangan seberang dibatasi koridor, tengah tertawa. Aman. Aku kembali menembus dinding dan memasuki ruangan. Ruangan ini lebih besar dari dua ruangan sebelumnya, ada banyak peralatan di kanan kiri dan disusun rapi. _Shirayuki_-ku tergolek manis di atas bantalan empuk di atas meja dengan garis kuning mengelilingi tepi meja. Segelnya. Aku meletakkan telapak tanganku di atasnya, memejamkan mata dan menghirup napas perlahan.

Kembalilah, _Shirayuki_.

Dalam sekejap tepian meja berwana kuning itu menghilang. Dengan segera aku meraih _zanpakutō_-ku dan membuka pintu shōji yang mengarah ke halaman. Baru selangkah aku keluar dari ruangan, tubuhku membeku. Sekuat tenaga aku melepaskan diri dan tak berhasil. Aku merasakan _reiatsu_ beberapa meter di belakangku, bukan milik dua orang di ruang seberang.

Nemu Kurotsuchi.

Aku berusaha untuk menoleh ke arahnya. Tubuhku terkunci. Biar kutebak, segel itu pasti terhubung padanya. Maka ia segera menuju ruangan ini dan melihat siapa yang melakukannya. Dan tanpa banyak pikir, kemungkinan terbesar orang itu adalah aku, tentu saja. Aku ceroboh.

Tanpa memedulikanku yang mematung membelakanginya, ia membuat simbol di kedua lengannya dan mengucapkan mantra.

"_Kokubyaku no ami! Nijūni no kyōryō, rokujūroku no kantai._" serunya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya lurus ke depan dan sebuah cahaya menyilaukan berbentuk persegi muncul di hadapannya. "_Ashiato, enrai, senpō, kaichi, yafuku, unkai, aoi tairetsu. Taien ni michite ten o hashire! Bakudō shichijūshichi. TENTEIKŪRA!_"

Sial. Dia menggunakan _Tenteikūra_.

Darah berdesir di seluruh tubuhku. Kuhembuskan napas perlahan. Aku membalikkan tubuhku sekuat mungkin dan berhasil keluar dari kunciannya. Ekspresi terkejut terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Aku berlari menerjangnya dengan _zanpakutō_ di tanganku. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya memberi tahu siapapun mengenai keberadaanku.

Saat aku sudah berada hadapannya, aku bersiap menebasnya. Dia mencoba melakukan kuncian lagi padaku. Sedikit mengena. Alhasil tebasanku meleset dan hanya menebas lengan kanannya saja.

Kulihat pupilnya mengecil dan darahnya terus mengucur deras. Lengannya jatuh menggelinding ke arahku.

_Tenteikūra_ terputus.

Irisan daging kemerahan berbatangkan tulang dan terbungkus kulit putih itu terlihat sangat manis di mataku. Sepeti tangan boneka porselen. Aku tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

Aku teringat untuk segera meninggalkan Soul Society. Aku menghembuskan napas berat. Ah, aku masih ingin terus memandangi lengan yang kian memucat itu. Tapi, aku harus segera pergi. Awalanya aku ingin membawa potongan lengan itu bersamaku, yah untuk menghiburku—memainkannya selama perjalanan. Langsung kuurungkan niatku karena tentu saja sangat berisiko membawa benda seperti itu ke dunia manusia.

Yah, kumulai hidupku yang baru. Sebagai manusia.

**.**

**.**

*) Gijutsukaihatsu Kyoku: Shinigami Research and Development Institute

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N** :

Chapter kedua selesai. XD

Di sini saya tetap mempertahankan sedikit rasa kemanusiaan Rukia. Dan saat Rukia berada di dunia manusia nanti, saya juga tetap mempertahankannya.

Arisa Okanaya : Makasih udah review, Arisa-chan. Langsung aja kalau mau di-fav dan follow. Hehe… Makasih udah mau baca fict newbie ini.

chacaca. shendy: Makasih udah review, Cha-tan. Haha… Iya ini udah lanjut, makasih udah mau baca fict saya ini.

15 Hendrik Widyawati : Makasih udah review, Ichigo-chan. Hehe… ini uda diedit biar jadi T to M. Yah, saya pikir-pikir memang sadis juga ya. Makasih udah mau baca fict pertama saya ini.

Izumi Kagawa : Makasih udah review, Izumi-chan. Iya ini udah update setelah molor sekian lama. Hehe… Makasih udah mau baca fict sadis ini.

Rini desu : Makasih udah review, Rini-chan. Oh, saya sudah mempersiapkan untuk ending-nya. Saya masih lebih memilih happy ending kok. Hehe. Ikutin terus ya.

Bleachaholic Yuuka-chan : Makasih udah review, Yuuka-chan. Sebenernya itu jadi rahasia di balik fict ini. Saya sendiri masih bingung untuk menjelaskannya. Jadi saya nggak janji untuk membeberkannya. Hehehe… Ikutin terus ya.

Mungkin chapter berikutnya bakal molor lagi berhubung kegiatan saya makin banyak. Klise, memang. Tapi, saya harap minna tetap menunggu kelanjutannya. Arigatō.

TSU


End file.
